Conventional light emitting diode (LED) modules may be provided in a parallel DC/DC Buck circuit design. In such a design, a Vbus is provided with a fixed voltage and a fixed current. A plurality of DC/DC converters are coupled in parallel to the fixed Vbus, respectively converting the fixed Vbus voltage to a particular voltage desired by a connected LED module. Such a conventional Buck circuit design is not only cost prohibitive, but is also inefficient.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for an improved LED system.